


Dr. Boo and the Drunken Tiger

by halahan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, behind the cuts in ttt 2020 if you will, boo seungkwan ass appreciation, non-au, number 1 shawol hoshi, sorry for the nsfw tags, why is the soonkwan tag so dry they're literally bickering 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halahan/pseuds/halahan
Summary: ‘This is why you shouldn’t start early’the caption of the second part of this year’s Going Seventeen TTT episode will read later, and although Soonyoung will disagree—it’s a matter of pride—he can’t say they’re entirely wrong.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	Dr. Boo and the Drunken Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> actually beta read, for once. ty friends <3

‘ _ This is why you shouldn’t start early’ _ the caption of the second part of this year’s Going Seventeen TTT episode will read later, and although Soonyoung will disagree—it’s a matter of pride—he can’t say they’re entirely wrong.

In Soonyoung’s case,  _ starting early _ means that as soon as Jeonghan, Jihoon and him stop for some noodles along with Seungcheol, Joshua and Seungkwan who will later go grocery shopping for the weekend, they order makgeolli with them. The wine leans on the higher side of the alcohol by volume rate for its kind, but it’s still only eight or nine percent. However, Soonyoung being a lightweight, it only takes him two cups to already be tipsy. He feels fine, really, but it’s almost second nature for the other members to tease him. Only today they teased him for wearing not only his tiger print shirt but his tiger print jacket and tiger print scarf as well, for being hyper on camera—they’re supposed to act as if the cameras aren’t there and although the absence of any staff members helps, it’s still hard to ignore the ever-present public’s eye—and for showing off his food to the camera when their lunch arrived (he could see Jihoon looking at him through the feedback screen); but he knows that it’s all in good faith, and when the occasion presents itself, he doesn’t hesitate to tease back.

“Hoshi,” Seungcheol calls from his left, chuckling, “you’re not drunk are you?”

Soonyoung laughs, his red face is probably telling.

“Wait, wait,” Seungkwan says and when Soonyoung raises his head from his wine cup, the younger waves a hand in front of his face;  _ Dr. Boo _ , an inside joke in the group.

He doesn’t do it for long as the conversation drifts to the activities they want to do today—which really aren’t much, just playing and eating and drinking.

_ It’s reality _ , they agree. This TTT’s concept is that there is no concept, they get to do whatever they want and simply have to film it all, so they intend to enjoy their almost free time as best as they can.

Then, Seungcheol, Joshua and Seungkwan actually leave to shop, while Soonyoung’s own team head straight for the lodging.

It’s a pretty big place, with a nicely sized court in front that Jihoon and Jeonghan right away utilize to play some badminton, while Soonyoung goes inside to take a short rest. Being the first to enter, he gets to pick his room, so he picks the first one he sees: number 5, just in front of him when he walks up the stairs. He puts his bag down and lays on the bed.

He doesn’t really fall asleep, simply staring at the ceiling, giving himself a moment to let his mind wonder. Soonyoung is so glad they got to do this, to just have fun and relax, and he’s been looking forward to it ever since they got briefed a couple weeks back. 

Soon enough, the other members start arriving, so Soonyoung goes back downstairs and meets Junhui in the living room, where a karaoke machine immediately calls his attention. He just knows that the court outside and this machine will be the center of their attention today.

He’s proven right as soon as Seokmin and Chan join them and put on a song excitedly. The living room has a mini-fridge filled with beers just next to the two arcade games, and following Chan’s lead, Soonyoung gets himself one, nursing it all throughout the karaoke session. He takes gulps of it between songs, drinking the last of it when the grocery shopping team gets back so he can go help them unload the car.

The trunk of the small car is filled to the brink and the members’ eyes grow wide at the sight of the 700,000 KRW worth of food and drinks in cardboard boxes.

“Is that soju?” Hansol blinks at them.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan laughs, before adding “this place is going to be our grave today.”

Everyone grabs a box and brings it to the kitchen, where they take everything out to sort into the fridge and the cabinets. The quantity of everything makes Soonyoung giddy. It’s been a while since they’ve had the opportunity to have this type of party, so they went all out, and Soonyoung is set on taking full advantage of it, like all the others are too he bets.

By the time they’re done taking everything out, the sun has gone completely over the horizon and the sky has considerably darkened. The members stray again to explore the different rooms, but when Seungkwan calls for a footvolley game, they gather outside—save for Hansol, gone to nap—while Seungcheol and Jeonghan go get the homemade wine they bought at the mart.

The jug is as big as two heads and the liquid inside is completely transparent. None of them have ever tried it before, bought specifically for its size, and they decide to make the punishment for losers be to each take a shot of it.

Soonyoung plays the first game, alongside Jihoon, Wonwoo and Jeonghan, and he mentally apologizes to his team members because it only takes a few minutes into it to realize that Soonyoung is already too drunk to be today’s MVP, or even a valuable player at all. He falls over, kicks the ball out of the court, attempts a new technique—and fails—all of it leading them to be the first team to try out the shots.

Soonyoung takes his crossing arms with Jeonghan and kicks it back without any hesitation. The liquid burns his tongue and prickles his throat, his face twisting at the poor taste.

“How is it? What does it taste like?”

Soonyoung’s face already speaks for itself but he replies nonetheless. “It tastes bad.” The blatant answer makes everyone around crack up, then they move on to the second round.

Standing on the edge of the court and carefully watching the members play, Soonyoung is seeing the ball twice and his reactions are delayed, but the shouting and the laughter around him make his insides bubbly.

At some point, Mingyu asks his opponents why they’re being so upset, the joke mostly directed at Seungkwan, known for getting too into games, even if he’s one of those who haven’t drank anything yet. Like Soonyoung expected, Seungkwan responds to the joke instantly, a small group gathering around the net.

As Seungkwan claims he’s not upset, he moves his arms and hands around, a habit of his that Soonyoung knows all too well and that he’s quick to start imitating, Jihoon joining in, both of them laughing quietly until Seungkwan notices and slaps Soonyoung’s arm playfully, stomping his foot like an upset child, but not without a smile on his face.

“Stop teasing me!” Seungkwan whines, but Soonyoung shakes his head, having no intention to stop, the complaint even feeding him into it.

Soonyoung likes teasing Seungkwan more than any other member, the younger always giving him reactions he finds adorable; pouty lips, a frown he could melt away by simply placing his thumb between his brows, sometimes even a slight blush on his cheeks from the superficial embarrassment. 

When Seungkwan’s back on the court to play, Soonyoung calls out to him.

“Do you even have lenses in your glasses?”

“I don’t,” Seungkwan replies, the force of habit making him turn to the cameras, earning new complaints that join Soonyoung in his teasing.

“This isn’t for broadcasting, professor, what are you doing?” says Soonyoung among them, his arms still in Seungkwan-mode.

Seungkwan sends him a death glare, and Soonyoung laughs even louder.

However, even with the copious jokes Soonyoung and other audience members allow themselves, Seungkwan’s team wins the second round, and they once again escape the punishment. The younger wears a proud smirk, and even taunts Soonyoung, proving a point no one was holding against him in the first place. It makes Soonyoung feel warm, for some reason.

Everyone is invested in the improvised foot volley tournament, Soonyoung included although he stays off the court, dodging the disgusting shots as best as he can—unlike Mingyu, who volunteers to finish every shot only drunk halfway.

They play game after game until the wine jug is down to half its original contents and Jeonghan suggests they start preparing dinner. They agree and start dispatching themselves but soon enough Soonyoung finds himself at the court again, watching and snacking alongside Jeonghan as Seungkwan and Chan play a game of badminton to determine which of them will earn themselves a new nickname.

“Ten to zero, match point. It’s ‘respectable hyun who I have a lot to learn from’ Dino, remember?”

It’s cute the way Chan keeps losing, he thinks, not marking a single point and growing more desperate by the minute. It’s kind of attractive the way Seungkwan keeps winning, he thinks as well, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up and cold breath escaping his pink mouth when he speaks, but before he gets to internalize the thought, Soonyoung walks back inside towards the karaoke.

He watches his members perform song after song again, nursing another beer, giggling at and along with them.

Dinner starts slowly, with a few members snacking at the table, some taking care of the meat on the barbecue outside, and the others dispatched everywhere else in the lodging. There’s Seungkwan standing in the kitchen stairs, too. He’s on the phone, turned away from the cameras, and turned away from where Soonyoung is standing, close to the barbecue, grabbing small pieces of meat when the others aren’t watching—maybe they do see him, but they don’t say anything.

“Who is Seungkwan on the phone with?” he asks the others, but only gets shrugs back.

He also wonders what Seungkwan might be talking about, hopes it’s nothing bad, but then he gets distracted when he remembers the bag of kimchi stew, and quickly gets up to bring it to the dinner table.

At the same time, the dishes finish cooking and the ramen is done. With the call of ramen—sung by Seokmin as he brings the heavy pot to the table—the speed at which members are joining the table increases and soon enough, nearly everyone is seated. In the corner of his eye, Soonyoung sees that Seungkwan is still on the phone, having switched to texting instead of calling. When the younger spots him frowning slightly in concern, he smiles gently and waves him off. Soonyoung thus drops it, fishing for his share of instant noodles instead.

Not much later, they bring out the red kaoliang liquor, which Soonyoung has never tried before. Minghao hasn’t either, so they try it out together.

“Someone dig a grave out there,” Jihoon jokes when they open the bottle, “I don't think we'll be able to get up tomorrow.”

The beverage is like the total opposite of the homemade wine they had earlier; it’s good, but it’s also very strong, and a few sips are enough for Soonyoung before he switches back to plain soju and beer as he eats.

Drink upon drink brings Soonyoung to the peak of his tipsiness—the high just before the fall that is his drunkenness—which means it brings him to his overly-affectionate self and just to his left, sits the perfect victim for his first attack. He’s going relatively slow, like a tiger approaching its prey. Unfortunately for him, though, Seokmin fights back, playfully hitting his cheek and pushing him away with a scoff. But Soonyoung isn’t one to give up at the first failure, so he waits out a few moments, watching out for when Seokmin’s attention drifts elsewhere—the room being full of distractions, it comes soon enough—and he makes a new attempt. This time, he goes for a ruse, pretending he’s going to whisper something to the other, but this time the pouty lips give him away and Seokmin counterattacks, calling for the rest of the pack.

“Guys—” Seokmin says, letting out a chuckle. “Help! Someone help with Soonyoung hyung, he keeps trying to kiss me!”

But as Soonyoung tries to deny it, waving his hand and laughing, Seungcheol calls out in Seokmin’s favor.

“Hey, Seungkwan! Come diagnose him.”

The words don’t really register in Soonyoung’s mind, awareness of his surroundings weakened by the alcohol. He gives a kiss to Seokmin’s hand—counts it as half a victory—then Seungkwan’s hand on his shoulder makes him turn to his right. His own hands fall in his lap as he looks up with shining eyes to the younger boy.

Seungkwan is leaning forward, his face closer to Soonyoung’s than it usually is. For a moment, Seungkwan’s face is dead serious, concentrated on Soonyoung’s, scrutinizing it like he’s searching for something. Soonyoung half-mindedly knows it’s for the joke, yet he finds himself searching back. Had Seungkwan always looked this pretty up close? ( _ He had _ , Soonyoung’s dormant brain cell would supply.) For a moment, Soonyoung wonders if the prey has come to the predator— _ is he going to give me a kiss? _

Soonyoung’s thinking is cut short by Seungkwan’s sudden hand on his forehead. It rubs in random patterns on top of his beanie, making it slide down just a little. His previous thoughts travel from his brain to his ears in the form of a slight blush—hidden under the black knit—and Soonyoung just laughs it off along with the others, whose attention had been summoned by the leader’s request. Seungkwan straightens his posture but keeps rubbing.

“How drunk is he, then?” Seungcheol asks, clapping.

The so-called doctor continues his ‘diagnosis’ with a serious face, although when he says “he’s tipsy,” Soonyoung can see that the younger is holding back a smile. The table is shaken by another wave of laughter at Seungkwan’s response and as Soonyoung drops his head down, Seungkwan pats it, finally giving in to the laughter too.

Then, Mingyu calls out for another round of kaoliang liquor shots, and Soonyoung jumps on the occasion to push his mind back into partying mode. He grabs his glass and swings it around, shouting a drawn-out “let’s go!”

Sometime after, they bring out the cake for Minghao’s and Jihoon’s birthdays, and sometime after that, they start playing drinking games.

S.coups game—Soonyoung comes up with a choreography for it, gleeful when the others happily adopt it,—Hongsam game, ‘I came alone’ game which Hansol has to explain to Joshua in English because the older kept making mistakes, a few rounds of the glass-clinking game as well as almost every other drinking game they know, which actually turns out to be a lot, considering they’re thirteen members. Between games, Soonyoung goes for new attacks on Seokmin, decided on winning. (One time he comes close, but Seungkwan holds him back. Soonyoung doesn’t think much about it, doesn’t allow himself to.)

By the time everyone’s stomach is full of food and their blood full of alcohol, the party moves elsewhere, some going outside, others—including Soonyoung—going back to the living room and activating the karaoke machine again.

For a few short minutes, Soonyoung lays down on the mini arcade bench. Only a few, though, because soon enough more members join, and Soonyoung’s picking up a microphone as well.

He throws his whole body into it as Chan, Seungkwan and Seokmin sing PSY’s  _ Napal Baji _ , Mingyu playing with the lights only furthering the entrancing effect of consuming so much alcohol.

If Soonyoung were to rate himself on the tipsiness scale from earlier, he’s sure he’s free-falling on the drunkenness curve, by now. Around him everything goes fast and slow at the same time, things he doesn’t focus his attention on becoming blurry, the ground still hard under him but definitely less stable than before.

At some point, his hands hold the karaoke’s remote control and his fingers click on the digits. 2904—or was it 2094? as soon as the number is entered, he forgets—and the melody starts. Deafened piano keys play, then the beat of SHINee’s  _ Love Sick _ starts and Soonyoung brings the mic to his lips.

_ You’re so pretty, do you know? _ _   
_ _ You’re still my everything in my life _ _   
_ _ How many years has it been? _ _   
_ _ You kept joked around, saying I was like a brother _ _   
_ _ But you changed and now you’re my _ boy

_ Oh? _ Soonyoung changed the lyrics to fit his audience, it seems. Also, when did he pick Seungkwan to be the center of his attention during his performance? He’s not sure, maybe it was from the start, who knows. His voice cracks as he passionately sings—barely looking at the screen, the lyrics clearer than anything else in his mind at the moment—and it makes Seungkwan’s gummy smile widen impossibly, amused by the older’s antics. Soonyoung is very serious, however, he doesn’t joke around with SHINee. Maybe that amuses Seungkwan, too.

Seungcheol joins him for the chorus, and he grabs Soonyoung’s arm to make him point at Seungkwan with a laugh when singing  _ ‘I need a doctor’ _ .

Soonyoung leaves the second verse to the leader, although he’s still very much immersed in the song, clumsily going through a choreography he learned years ago. If he almost misses the start of the second chorus as his attention was set on Seungkwan, he blames it on the alcohol slowing his reflexes down.

When the instrumental dies down, it takes Soonyoung’s energy with it, and he lets himself drop on the floor while the small crowd cheers at his and Seungcheol’s shining score of 98 points. The floor is cool against his burning body and more stable than when he was standing.

However, he doesn’t stay down for long, Jeonghan calling his name and getting him to stand to bring him to bed. He stumbles a little, his balance lost to soju and homemade wine and liquor, using Mingyu to stabilize himself. Then, Soonyoung feels it; that sudden sensation in his stomach, pushing up and  _ uh-oh _ , he runs up the stairs to the bathroom, Jeonghan guiding him and Mingyu in tow, making sure he doesn’t trip over himself; he doesn’t. He doesn’t puke either, but he takes a minute in the bathroom to breathe and drink some water, nursing the toilet bowl for a couple of minutes,  _ just in case _ .

Soonyoung turns his head towards his friends—Jeonghan kneeled next to him and rubbing his back in comfort, Mingyu in the doorway, patient but still nodding his head to the song that has just been picked downstairs.

“This…They’ll edit this out, right?” Soonyoung asks, his voice smaller than he thought it would be.

The oldest chuckles and Mingyu smiles, but they both nod and assure him that his reputation won’t be damaged. “Well, it will only slightly,” Mingyu adds, earning a scowl from Jeonghan, but it makes Soonyoung laugh so it’s okay.

They bring him to his bed, Jeonghan throws the duvet over him—even covering his face—which he quickly brings down a little so he can breathe properly again.

“You’re sleeping with the music on? Amazing,” Jeonghan muses, pulling the curtain closed, following Mingyu out after the latter turned the light off. They close the door behind them, and Soonyoung tugs off his beanie before falling asleep.

Soonyoung isn’t sure which of the two woke him up, but when he wakes up—although it barely feels like he slept—he can hear Seungkwan enthusiastically singing to  _ OOH-AHH _ by Twice, and he can also feel his bladder asking for help. Duty-bound to his own bodily functions, Soonyoung gets up, albeit reluctantly, and makes his way to the bathroom.

At least, he tells himself, the water helped. He’s less disoriented, and he doesn’t feel like puking anymore.

In the living room, Seokmin joins Seungkwan in his girl group frenzy—he bets it’s not the first girl group song that Seungkwan has put on—and Soonyoung can imagine them dancing, performers even deep into the night of their almost-week-end-off.

The song ends when Soonyoung flushes and he makes his way back to his bed. With no new song starting and the indistinct talking he’s hearing, he guesses the members are going outside for another foot volley tournament.

_ Good for them! _ He thinks, falling back asleep near instantly.

Once again, Soonyoung wakes up.

“Sorry hyung,” Seungkwan whisper-yells, the lightness in his voice proof of a few lost rounds of foot volley.

“Mm-hm, it's alright,” Soonyoung replies, blinking at the hallway’s light for a moment before Seungkwan closes the door behind him. “What time is it?”

Seungkwan takes his sweater off, digging through his bag for his pajamas. Soonyoung didn’t bother changing into his, but at this point, he couldn’t care less.

“Around five I think? My phone ran out of battery a while ago and it’s plugged downstairs, can’t check.”

Soonyoung hums again. He doesn’t feel drunk anymore, definitely still tipsy, but water and sleep have made him backtrack the curve and although his body feels heavy, he’s not reeling anymore. His vision is clearer too, and even in the dark, with only the outdoor light coming through the thin curtain, he can see Seungkwan changing. SHINee’s lyrics pop up in his mind, somehow.

_ You’re so pretty, you know? _

Seungkwan isn’t just pretty, he’s beautiful, and he’s hot. It’s not that Soonyoung is discovering this, but maybe he hadn’t let himself think too much about it before. When Seungkwan turns back to him, still buttoning up his shirt, their eyes meet. Seungkwan blinks. Soonyoung smiles.

What else is he supposed to do? He’s not ashamed, he’s also not thinking about anything other than Seungkwan right now— _ Seungkwan Seungkwan Seungkwan Seungkwan _ , like a heartbeat. He wonders if the younger is blushing, he wishes he could tell. Maybe the way Seungkwan drops his head a little, biting his cheek, is telling.

“Move over,” the younger says, his duvet under his arm, kneeling at the end of the bed, patting Soonyoung’s shin in a way to ask him to not stay in the middle of the bed.

Soonyoung grins and spreads himself in a star-fish position, the total opposite of the request. Seungkwan scoffs, signature annoyed-but-not-really smirk blooming on his lips. “Come on, hyung.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, his smile growing wider. Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “As you wish!” he sighs exaggeratedly as he climbs up the bed on all four, careful not to knee Soonyoung anywhere too painful, before flopping down onto the latter unceremoniously.

They both let out a huff of air, Soonyoung’s blending into a giggle as his arms wrap around Seungkwan on instinct. Seungkwan’s giggles join in and someone knocks on the wall behind them. They close their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter, and it almost works before Soonyoung also wraps his legs around his dongsaeng like a koala would a tree. There’s another knock, and this time they laugh quietly, scolding each other in more whisper-yelling—“Shut up!” “No,  _ you _ shut up!” “How eloquent…” “Did you learn that word today?”—until eventually, they calm down. Seungkwan is still on top, holding himself up with his elbows on each side of Soonyoung’s head.

They’re really close again, closer even than when the younger played doctor. Soonyoung believes he could count his eyelashes. There’s a mole under Seungkwan’s left eye, just before his cheekbones, there’s one on the edge of his left temple, almost hidden under his brown hair, Soonyoung also knows that there are three more next to his ear, like a constellation on the left side of his face. On the right side, on his cheek, there is a small scar; Soonyoung’s fingers itch to trace over it. Under the light, Seungkwan looks golden. Seungkwan takes a breath, his lips falling open, catching Soonyoung’s attention. Seungkwan’s mouth is small, but his lips are plump. They look pillowy, soft. Soonyoung wonders… He looks back up. Are Seungkwan’s cheeks darker? His eyes aren’t on Soonyoung anymore.

Seungkwan sways to the right like he’s trying to get off of Soonyoung, but the older doesn’t let go of him so instead, they fall to lay face to face, still. Soonyoung’s arms are secured around Seungkwan’s waist, the younger’s on his shoulders, their legs are tangled.

Once anew, Soonyoung searches. Seungkwan hasn’t been a mystery to him in a long time, a synergy between them formed by years of knowing each other, training and living and growing together. Over time, Soonyoung has learned to understand how Seungkwan works, and how to work with him. Yet, now, he’s not sure what is happening behind the curtain of Seungkwan’s eyes, all he sees is the chaos on the stage of his irises, in front.

‘When you don’t know, ask,’ right? So Soonyoung does, low, his vocal cords barely vibrating. “Can I kiss you?”

Seungkwan blinks, and his eyes widen a little. “You— you want to kiss me?”

Soonyoung smiles softly, he can feel his cheeks warming up, probably matching in color with Seungkwan’s. He nods. “I do. I want to kiss Boo Seungkwan, right about now. If he wants me to, I’ll do it.”

The phrasing makes Seungkwan embarrassed, Soonyoung can see it, but nonetheless, the younger nods back. So Soonyoung pulls Seungkwan closer and kisses him.

Soonyoung was right, about Seungkwan’s lips being soft. The kiss is close-lipped so Soonyoung doesn’t taste it, but with the proximity, he can smell the freshness of Seungkwan’s toothpaste. He pulls away, and the younger’s mouth is temporarily pulled along, like a magnet. Seungkwan’s hands move from Soonyoung’s shoulders to the back of his neck, and he doesn’t waste much time before he says “can you kiss me again, hyung?”

Soonyoung opens his eyes, just to look at Seungkwan, whose eyes are shut tight, for a second. He smiles. “Kiss me yourself,” he replies playfully.

And so, Seungkwan does. He’s less shy about it than Soonyoung would’ve imagined from his behavior until now, not shy enough to keep it close-mouthed again, not shy enough to keep his tongue in his own mouth. Now, Soonyoung can taste the toothpaste too, but it’s fainter than it smells. Instead, Seungkwan’s mouth tastes like  _ Seungkwan _ , hot and heavy against Soonyoung’s own tongue. He’s shy enough to keep it slow, drawing it out, fingers tracing patterns in Soonyoung’s hair.

Every now and then, they part a little to breathe, to let out small sighs of pleasure. After some time, Soonyoung doesn’t know where he ends and where Seungkwan begins.

Soonyoung’s hands have made their way under Seungkwan’s shirt, holding his waist, and when the kiss gets more heated, one hand cups his ass. Soonyoung likes Seungkwan’s ass, and he tells him so when they part briefly to change angle. It makes Seungkwan stop, Soonyoung only pecking his lips before opening his eyes to check on him. Seungkwan has an incredulous look in his eyes, but he also has swollen lips, shining with their mixed saliva, and his cheeks are still prettily tinted.

“What?” Soonyoung asks, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“You can’t just  _ say that _ , hyung.”

Soonyoung pouts. “Why not? It’s true.”

Seungkwan lets out an exasperated sigh, but the older doesn’t miss the slight surprise—the good kind—when he squeezes slightly; Seungkwan squeaks and buries his face in Soonyoung’s neck.

“Oh my God…”

Soonyoung laughs, but he lets go of Seungkwan’s ass and grabs his waist again, palms flat against his skin, warm. They go back to kissing, and Soonyoung can feel Seungkwan smiling into it.

Seungkwan’s hands move a lot when he gets lost in a kiss, Soonyoung learns. Carding through his hair, holding onto the back of his neck, sliding down to rub a thumb against his collarbone. He reciprocates by moving his own too, caressing his back under the pajama top, holding the flesh of his waist, squeezing his ass again… Between breaths just shy of whines and low hums, Soonyoung makes them roll over again, this time with him on top. It’s like Seungkwan barely notices, passionately licking into Soonyoung’s mouth.

When Seungkwan’s hand mindlessly comes to play with his ear, tracing over the shell, rolling the lobe between his thumb and index, Soonyoung groans. The heat in his body is increasing by the minute and Seungkwan barely realizes it, chasing up after his lips as if the older’s had gotten lost. They haven’t, but they don’t return to Seungkwan’s either, instead moving to kiss the corner of his mouth, his chin, up his jaw, (a sigh,) he licks a wet stripe from his Adam’s apple to behind his ear, bites his earlobe, (a muffled whine,) smacks a kiss sound against the moles next to his ear, (a giggle,) and kisses back down as far as the silky fabric allows him too. He wants to bite and suck at Seungkwan’s soft skin but the ever-so-professional little voice in the back of his mind reminds him that leaving a mark is a bad idea.

Soonyoung pulls back for a moment to stare at Seungkwan—beautiful,  _ beautiful _ Seungkwan—his head tilted back to allow him better access, parted lips a mess and eyes hazy when he looks back down, not quite meeting Soonyoung’s.

“So pretty,” Soonyoung says under his breath, voice raw and barely audible.

“Kiss,” is all Seungkwan says back and who is Soonyoung to refuse. So he leans back in and takes hold of the younger’s mouth.  _ Seungkwan Seungkwan Seungkwan Seungkwan _ says his heartbeat again. He bites down on his lower lip softly and the shaky whine that it earns him makes his hips wake, pressing down onto Seungkwan’s, where their crotches meet and make both of them let out sounds of pleasure.

The way Seungkwan’s blunt nails indent crescent shapes into his shoulder makes him do it again, intentionally, experimentally.

“Fuck,” Seungkwan breathes out, hips canting up to meet his, “again, hyung.”

It’s enough for Soonyoung to know everything he needs to and repositions himself to better build a rhythm. Every thrust is clumsily met by Seungkwan who’s biting down on his lower lip to strangle the noises that come from his throat. Soonyoung moves not too fast but putting pressure, and every other drag of his cock against Seungkwan’s, only separated by layers of fabric, makes him groan. One of the younger’s legs is wrapped above his hip, ankle locked under his ass for a semblance of control; the heel digs between Soonyoung’s legs. With a particularly sweet angle, Seungkwan’s hands clench, tugging at Soonyoung’s hair and digging into his skin and making him bury his face between Seungkwan’s neck and shoulder to whimper.

He’s close, he’s so close, and a short breath Seungkwan is letting out just into his ear brings him even closer. However, Seungkwan suddenly tenses, his leg holding Soonyoung down, squeezing their hips together impossibly tight. The younger comes in the confines of his underwear, his moan muffled into the older’s hair.

Soonyoung gives him a moment before he tentatively moves his hips again. However, the way Seungkwan hisses at the movement tells him to stop, and he turns to fall back to his side. He’s about to start using his hand through the fabric, but Seungkwan slaps his hand away and wordlessly moves to kneel above him. Soonyoung lets him, hands falling to his sides, and watches him. Seungkwan tugs his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, pulling the tiger print shirt away from his stomach. Seungkwan’s hand is flat against his chest, partly using it for support as his other hand works on Soonyoung’s length—precum and sweat don’t make for the easiest glide, but he makes do of what he has.

Soonyoung wishes Seungkwan would meet his eyes but when he feels the heat rush down his core he closes them tight, clenching his jaw to stop himself from waking up the whole lodging, grabbing the sheets and releasing in Seungkwan’s fist. His orgasm rushes through his veins and fogs up his mind more than the alcohol for a moment, so he just lays limply and breathes.

Like in the distance, he feels Seungkwan wipe his stomach and tuck him back into his clothes before leaving for the bathroom—probably to clean his hand and change his clothes.

When Seungkwan comes back, Soonyoung hasn’t moved, his whole body relaxed, his eyes closed as he enjoys the sensation. He feels his duvet fall over him again, and the dip in the mattress when Seungkwan lays back down, under his own duvet. He kind of wants to reach out and ask the younger to cuddle with him but he knows that the risk of having them spooning in the morning is past the limit.

Soonyoung doesn’t want to think about who is going to edit this, he hopes they won’t even bother looking at anything between the moment he first went to sleep and the moment they’ll wake up, if any of it was filmed. Maybe he should get his hands on that camera himself before a staff member does, he thinks as he feels his body drifting to sleep.

“Good night,” Seungkwan wishes him, quietly.

_ Maybe I should hold his hand _ , Soonyoung thinks before falling asleep, hand empty.

* * *

Seungkwan wakes up to members moving around the lodging, and to Soonyoung leaving the room. He’s confused for a moment but Seokmin goes around the rooms and explains briefly, partly spoiling the older members’ joke and partly helping Seungkwan get back into the groove.

It doesn’t take the members long to change the plan from leaving quietly to leaving properly, cleaning first.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung don’t really cross paths, the younger just goes to tell him to come help when he’s done showering, but when Soonyoung comes downstairs they’re almost done with the kitchen so he leaves again, going to clean the living room instead. He’s changed out of the clothes he slept in, and Seungkwan is almost glad their eyes don’t meet because he would certainly blush furiously, already feeling hot just thinking about it. The one thing holding back, nagging at his brain, is the thought that  _ he was drunk _ . They both were, but  _ Soonyoung was drunk _ , Seungkwan is unsure how much the older even remembers, how much was  _ meant _ .

Within an hour they’re ready to leave. All of them except for those who left early stop on the way back to eat jjamppong, but here again Soonyoung stays out of his line of sight, each of them on one side of Seokmin.

They travel back to Seoul in different cars, too. Seungkwan is mostly quiet on the way back, but he uses the fact that Seungcheol fell asleep in the backseat next to him as an excuse for it. In reality, he’s thinking about the previous night, cursing himself for letting it happen, and even more for letting it happen without making sure that they’re on the same page beforehand.

The thought doesn’t leave him while they drive, still there while they wait for Soonyoung, Jeonghan and Jihoon because they got stuck in traffic, still there when the cameras turn off and they all bring their things back to their own rooms, still there when he mindlessly scrolls on his phone, sitting on his bed.

In the dorm, when the door is open, they don’t really knock. Seungkwan’s door is ajar, yet there’s a soft knock on it.

“It’s open,” he says, looking up to see Soonyoung standing in the doorway.

“I wasn’t sure,” the older says, walking in.

He looks awkward for a moment, but Seungkwan waits patiently and Soonyoung ends up closing the door behind him before sitting on the bed comfortably, like he usually would, without any problem. It’s unspoken that although maybe not a problem, there is something.

“About last night…” he starts, and a cold sweat travels down Seungkwan’s spine—this is how most rejection conversations start in movies, don’t they? “I just wanted to say that I- I wasn’t that drunk anymore. I meant it when I said that I wanted to kiss you.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ , this is good actually. Right?

“Me too,” Seungkwan says, his voice catching a little with the emotion clogging his throat.

“And I’d love it if I could do it again,” Soonyoung adds, hesitation in his face as well as his voice.

“As in… Now?”

“No! I mean, yes, but—” Soonyoung pouts as he thinks about how to word his thoughts, and Seungkwan finds it so cute that he smiles. “I meant like, whenever. If you want.”

“You want to… date me?”

Soonyoung bites down a smile at the words. Seungkwan doesn’t need to imagine that it’s due to the way his heart palpitates, because he’s feeling the exact same way.

“Yeah, something like that. If that’s okay?”

Seungkwan nods, “mm-hm,” he agrees, “more than okay. I’d really like that, hyung.”

They laugh at their temporary awkwardness, but years of knowing each other allow them to easily drift back into how they usually are. It’s not much different, although when Soonyoung lays his head on Seungkwan’s stomach to take a nap, Seungkwan plays with his hair, falling asleep as well soon enough.

Seungkwan wakes up to a notification in the Seventeen group chat, but he doesn’t check it. In his sleep, he had scooted down the headboard, his head barely resting on it anymore, more laying down than sitting—fortunately for his neck—and during their nap, him and Soonyoung had shifted into more of a cuddling position. The older’s head rests against Seungkwan’s chest instead and his arm came to wrap around his stomach, hand hanging over his waist.

They have cuddled before, yet this feels different because now he knows that Soonyoung likes him back. He smiles to himself and leans a little to kiss Soonyoung’s hair, his hand that was resting on the other’s shoulder coming up to stroke his cheek, his touch featherlike on the soft skin.

The moment is interrupted by a knock on Seungkwan’s door, and Jeonghan’s voice coming through it.

“Wonwoo’s mom sent him homemade food,” he says, not opening the door as their dorm rules state, “he said he’ll only share if we go now. He’s probably kidding but I’m going.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Seungkwan answers as Jeonghan walks away.

It woke Soonyoung up from his nap and he rises up, turning to look at Seungkwan with barely open eyes. “Kimchi?” He looks so cute it makes Seungkwan chuckle, and he cards his hand through the older’s messy hair.

“Probably yeah, you wanna go check?”

Soonyoung doesn’t reply but he does sit up and stretches his arms with a hum. In the process, his tank top rises and Seungkwan’s eye catches the slither of skin it exposes. Smooth and pale, the season not being appropriate for tanning. Seungkwan thinks that this is now his to explore, that looking doesn't feel like it's forbidden anymore, and he feels warm at the idea. Then, Soonyoung grabs his hand and pulls him off of the bed with him, taking them both out the door and towards the common living area, interlacing their fingers as they walk beside each other.

As they start hearing the members’ voices, Seungkwan wonders what they’re supposed to do, what Soonyoung is okay with showing the others. But Soonyoung doesn’t stop or let go of his hand, simply walking in with Seungkwan in tail, and Seungkwan decides to just go along with whatever he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched ttt and looped clips like a dozen times, taking notes, so this would follow the reality as close as possible.. call it research  
> also, the lack of soonkwan works (and non-verkwan seungkwan ships in general) is honestly revolting... honestly i had one or too breakdowns when i saw. somehow, i tend to always gravitate towards rare pairs, even when they look like they wouldn't be.... in this essay i will- (1/253463)
> 
> on a more serious note thank u for reading, pls convert to soonkwanism and don't hesitate to leave a comment :p


End file.
